Vampire Kisses: Family Fun
by procrastinatornow
Summary: Raven's cousin has to come stay with the Madison family. She's not goth or a prep but she's certainly not the kind of person Raven want's to be assosciated with. It's not always easy to get along with your family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Raven, could you come here for a moment? We need to have a family discussion." I moaned in irritation and turned off my Edward Scissor Hands lamp before I trudged out to the kitchen where my parents and little brother, Billy boy were waiting, at the kitchen table.

I could tell it wasn't good news by the grim looks my parents wore, but I also knew it wasn't _my_ fault because they were looking angrily at the table not me. I sat next to my dad and exchanged confused looks with Billy boy, he had no idea what this was about either it seemed. My mom took a breath and let it out in a long aggravated sigh.

"What's going on mom?" I asked in response I got a muttered and incoherent sentence. My dad sighed and decided to tell us for her. "Your mother's brother, your uncle, and his wife asked us to watch your cousin Victoria." He muttered.

Billy boy looked confused and I didn't blame him, he was just a baby when Victoria last visited. I don't remember much about her other then I hated her. I remember her pushing me when ever she got the chance and was always telling me to get over myself. Every now and then we heard stories of Cousin Victoria's 'adventures'. She was into hard drugs and apparently whoring herself on the side to pay for them.

"Why?" I asked

"Because," my mother's tone was tight and angry. "My brother can't handle her. He thought we could take care of a problem child. 'You can keep Raven mostly under control.'" She mimicked my uncle. "Honestly! You have _never_ behaved as badly as Victoria!"

"Who's Victoria?" Billy boy asked not wanting to be kept in the dark.

"One of your cousins, whenever we've had a family event she had more important 'things' to do." Dad responded venomously.

"By that do you mean illegal?" I asked

He sighed and nodded. Billy boy's eyes widened. "A criminal's gunna live with us?" he asked sounding waaaaaay too excited.

My mom buried her face in her hands and nodded. "He just sounded so desperate. I didn't have the heart to tell him no." My dad rubbed her back lightly.

"She'll be staying in the basement, so starting tomorrow we're going to be doing some mad cleaning." Dad explained. Billy boy and I both moaned.

"Don't moan or whine, I understand you guys are confused and don't see why you should have to clean, but we're all going to have to just deal." Mom said quietly.

We all sat in silence for a minute or two. "…I'm going to go see Alexander." I said standing up and grabbing my coat.

"Be back before twelve, it may be the weekend, but we have work to do."

"Alright…when's she getting here?" I asked

"Wednesday." Dad responded

"I nodded and ran out of the house towards the mansion. Alexander met me at the door. "Hello Raven."

"Hey." I responded slowly walking up the steps towards my knight of the night. He smiled and I instantly forgot why I'd been a bit ticked when I left the house. I'm sure I smiled back like a goof. He pulled me into a hug and I felt my heart rate increase and a blush make it self comfortable on my cheeks.

"What should we do tonight?" he asked still holding me.

"Mm…I dunno…as long as we do it together…and I'm home by twelve."

He released me and looked down. "Why so early?" he asked. I felt my mood do a complete one-sixty. Alexander looked worriedly at me; he must have sensed the change. "What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked urgently.

"Nothing, nothing," I assured. "It's just my cousin is going to be staying with us and I'm not looking forward to it. We have to clean the basement and last time she was here, she pushed me down a lot and called me stuck up." I vented.

He looked at me curiously a small smile on his lips. "When was the last time she visited you?"

"About…ten years ago, I was six…obviously."

He chuckled. "So how do you know it won't be better this time, hmm?"

"It's because she's a whore who does hard drugs." I responded flatly.

"His face fell a bit. "Oh…how long will she be staying?"

I told him I wasn't sure.

"I see…well while she's here, come over anytime, sun up or down, and you can take a break here, and just relax…and at night we'll have extra 'us' time." He promised lacing his fingers with mine.

I smiled up at him; Alexander always knew how to make me feel better! We decided to just take a walk around the cemetery. It was so nice just holding his hand and talking with him.

It was quarter to twelve when he brought me back home. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned down to kiss me good night.

"If you're still cleaning after sundown I'll come by and help." He promised quietly rubbing his hand lightly across my cheek. I felt my self blush again. He kissed my forehead on last time before disappearing into the night.

I gave a satisfied sigh and entered my house with two minutes to spare.

Chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was nearly four in the afternoon before mom and dad agreed to let us take a break from cleaning the basement. We had to separate it into two parts; storage, and Victoria's area. I had no idea how much junk we had down there. We were only halfway done moving boxes and other miscellaneous objects we had to put on the storage side and we'd still have to vacuum and sterilize Victoria's area. Thankfully dad said that could wait till later.

Mom stood in the kitchen ordering pizza for a late lunch and I flopped on my bead feeling tired and dirty. I decided to pass the pizza waiting time by calling Becky. I pushed her speed dial number and waited…and waited…and waited till it went to voice mail. I pouted and hung up; she must have been with Matt.

I felt a small pang in my heart wondering what kind of 'fun-in-the-sun' activities they were enjoying that Alexander and I would never get to do. I shook my head trying to force the thought out. We didn't need to be in the sun to have fun. We'd flourish in the moonlight and dance all night in the grave yards.

I let out a content sigh as I imagined what our wonderfully ghoulish life would be like. We'd see funny spirits walking through the halls of his gloomy mansion; we'd have friends that would live out eternity with us…but what about Becky…and my parents?

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. Ever since that pint sized vamp, Valentine, had spoken my fears they wouldn't go away. Summer was done, and school had started a few weeks ago, so why couldn't I get the Maxwell's out of my mind? I was driving myself crazy, thinking they could be around any and every dark corner. Neither Alexander, nor I, had any idea how long his and Jagger's truce would last.

I pushed my morbidly morbid thoughts away and decided to call my beloved instead of just thinking about him. I knew before hand I'd have to leave a message so I didn't mind that much. It was quick and to the point, simply letting him know I'd been thinking about him, how much I loved and missed him, and that we could seriously use his help to get the basement job done.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen just as dad came in with pizza. My food scenes must have been tingling.

~~~Page Break~~~

We went back to cleaning as soon as the pizza was gone, and it felt like any eternity before Alexander showed up. After he arrived the cleaning felt like it went that much faster, it only took a few hours and there was still plenty of moonlight left for us to burn.

Mom and dad told me Victoria's things and furniture were her parents responsibility so I didn't have to worry about helping carry and assemble a bed in our basement. I smiled feeling good, and surprisingly full of energy from all the cleaning we'd just accomplished.

Since the basement was more or less done, mom let me an' Alexander go for a night to ourselves. He told me he had a dinner waiting for us in the grave yard. He'd gotten Jameson to make and set it out for us. It was a good thing we were in the cemetery, because I nearly died when I saw all the amazing food that was there, it was then that I realized I was starving. Alexander must have noticed, since he told me to dig in. I certainly didn't need to be told twice!

After eating we curled up together by his grandmother's monument. "Thanks Alexander, for everything." I whispered. He smiled down at me and pressed his lips lightly against mine. "No problem." He responded quietly.

I smiled happily and curled up closer to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Still nervous about your cousin coming?" he asked gently.

I shook my head no and responded; "As long as I know I can come back to you at the end of the day, I can deal with anything." My response was rewarded with another soft and passion filled kiss.

~~~Page Break~~~

I had trouble falling asleep Tuesday night. Furniture from Victoria's old house had been delivered Monday along with a bunch of boxes of her things. My parents seemed, if it was possible, more anxious with having all the stuff here. They were under the impression she'd only be staying for a few months, but judging on how much crap there was we were sure it was going to be longer, much longer.

I had spent my evenings unwinding with Alexander, while my days were spent in torture, being terrorized by Trevor and his gang of soccer snobs, minus Matt of course. He had become even more of a pain in the butt with the news of my 'troubled' cousin spreading like wildfire through the Dullsville's underground rumor railroad. I hoped she wasn't as bad as everyone, sadly including me, thought.

I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous about this whole thing though. She wouldn't be at my house till after school and yet I couldn't sleep. What if she _was_ a whore? What if she _did_ do drugs? What if she stole Alexander from me? Could a vampire resist a slut?

OK…I took a deep breath knowing that I needed, desperately, to calm down. I'd gone up against twin vampires, a mini vamp, and a club full of angry vampires for Christ's sakes! There was no reason for me to be so freaked out and worked up about my all too human cousin.

I'm not sure if that really calmed me down, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was waking up and seeing I was going to be late for school…._again_! I groaned and sprinted to get ready; you'd think that by junior year, I'd be able to at least wake up at the right freaking time!

I got to school only a little late, but was anxious all day. I couldn't chill out. Becky defiantly noticed, because she was getting annoyed and asked many times what my problem was. Her tone wasn't very friendly either. She must have been on her period.

I was jumped when the final bell rang and got laughed at by Trevor, at that point in time I couldn't care less as I sprinted to my locker got what I needed then tore off towards my house.

When I got to the familiar suburb home that was my own I noticed a van in the driveway. I didn't recognize it, and therefore I know exactly whose it was…and what it meant. My heart started beating quickly and all of last night's worries and thoughts rushed back into my head.

Just beyond the walls of my home…my cousin waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hola people, I realized I've been so wrapped up in getting things typed out I haven't taken the time to thank those of you who are reading this story. It's been almost two years since Nyx or I posted anything, so sorry if it's bad. I'd like to give a special shout out to Miss C. Cullen for her kind reviews. I thrive off reviews with constructive criticism. Again, thanks to all who are reading and Miss C. Cullen for reviewing. I'll try to keep up a decent story. ~3**

Chapter 3

My feet seemed heavier then usual, even though I was wearing converse, as I trudged up the steps to the front door. This was stupid! Why was I so freaked out? It was just my cousin, and yet no matter how many times I told myself that...I was still freaked.

I closed my eyes and imagined Alexander standing with me and felt myself relax considerably. I opened the door and strolled in casually. Looking around discreetly I saw my mom talking to my aunt and uncle, but Victoria wasn't in my line of vision, if she was even standing there that is. I sighed and quickly walked to my room. I carefully opened my door, half expecting to see my cousin, but she wasn't there either.

OK…now I was mad. I did not just go through the day freaked, to _not_ see my drugged-whore of a cousin! I dropped my bag and kicked off the converse, then wandered back into the kitchen.

Mom looked stressed as she made small talk over coffee with her brother and his wife. "Oh Raven! There you are! We heard you come in, well don't just stand there come over here and say hi!" My mom half demanded seeming desperate for a distraction.

I walked in and felt a surge of awkwardness as both my aunt and uncle stared at me with a look of disapproval. It shouldn't have felt any different then how everyone in Dullsville had ever stared at me, but it was. They're kid was worse then me. They had no right to disregarded _me_ with disapproval!

I forced my black lips to form a smile and I gave a small wave. "Hello."

They both forced smiles, as well. At least we were all feeling awkward, not sure if that's a good thing or not, though.

"Hello, Raven, how are you?" My uncle asked

"I'm doing fine, and you?"

"As well as I can. How's school going?"

"It's going good; you know same old, same old." I hated small talk like this sooooo much…

"Victoria's downstairs, I noticed you looking around when you came in." My aunt said quietly.

I nodded and muttered a 'thanks.' I turned back around and started my way down the stairs. I sighed and then took in a deep breath. I was going to come face to face with my much gossiped about cousin. Oh god why couldn't it be a rabid vampire? I began to descend the steps and heard rustling and things being moved around. I assumed it was Victoria rearranging her room. I finally caught sight of her and my first feeling was one of relief.

She looked nothing like I'd imagined. She wore an oversized red and black checkered sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. From the back I could see her hair had three layers, each a different color. The top was a brunette shade, I guessed her natural hair color by remembering her mom's hair color, and the second layer was a dark bluish turquoise color. I t was a cool color and the third layer was pure turquoise.

She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. Yep three colors that was all that her hair had. Her eyeliner was rather thick too. Then we stared at each other for a good three minutes before she turned back around and continued to arrange things. I started my voyage down the stairs again when I'd realized why I'd been so nervous about this whole thing.

An almost complete stranger, whom I really knew nothing about, was going to be _living_ with me. Sharing my house, food, bathroom, everything! Now why did my subconscious withhold valuable information, like that, from me? I made my way to the bottom of the steps and stared for a moment.

Walking towards my cousin I tried to re-calm myself down, I'd gotten myself worked up again with all the questions and uncertainties I felt towards her. Our clothing style wasn't that different. Punk to goth, not a huge leap, she wore skinny jeans and I could see converse, I wore the same sort of things. I didn't know for sure if she did drugs…whored her self off. Oh Jesus if we wore the same things and she was a whore, does that mean I dress like one too?

I stopped my thought process right there. That was how an unopened-minded Dullsvillian would think. I knew what it was like to be cast off for what I wore. My style was my own and I knew it wasn't whorish. It might challenge the dress code, but not to the extreme.

It wasn't until I heard the annoyed sigh from Victoria that I realized I'd just been standing there like an idiot. She turned to face me again. "What?" She asked shortly sounding like I'd just interrupted the most important thing in her life.

"Hey Victoria-"

"Vie." She interrupted.

I was caught off guard for a moment, then threw the best come back in the world at her; "Huh?" Yeah… real brilliant Raven, you're a freaking genius.

"It's Vie, not Victoria. Vie…like die but with a 'v'."

"Uh-huh…ok…hey _Vie_ it's been almost, what? Ten years since we last saw each other?" I think it was obvious that I was out of my comfort zone and making an effort to talk to her.

Vie didn't seem to want any part of it. "…yeeeah…what do you want?" she questioned sounding unhappy.

"Just teh…you know…say Hi. Seeing as how we're going to be living together for a whi-"

"No…were not, I don't care what my parents say or how much of my stuff they dump on you. I'm not gunna be here for long. I'll be gone by the end of the month…whether my '_parents_' come get me or not." She sounded very angry, and my patients was wearing thin from her obvious attitude. This was the second time in two minutes she'd interrupted me

"…OK…that's great, later." I turned on my heel and walked swiftly back up the steps. I heard her mutter something that sounded dark, looking back I saw she'd already turned around again, so I glared and stuck my tongue out at her. As I continued up the steps, I felt my mood grow darker. Who did she think she was? Coming into _my_ house and acting all high and mighty.

I grumbled to myself but stopped when I saw my aunt and uncle waiting by the door. I hadn't heard them call down to let Vie know they were leaving. My anger melted into curiosity. "Did you guys already say goodbye to Victoria?" I asked.

They both jumped and exchanged wry glances. "O-of course, why would we leave with out telling her goodbye? We said all our goodbyes in the car. Thank you again for taking her in for us, sis." My uncle had changed the topic and hugged my mother hurriedly. The two left as soon as mom let go, they seemed to be in quite the rush.

I gave my mom a questioning look. She looked back at me, a small smile on her face. "I don't think they said goodbye to her." Mom whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello again all, I'd like to say thanks…again for reading my story; it's helping to boost my want to write more. 

To Miss C. Cullen; thank you for the constructive criticism, I tried to add more detail to this chapter and the others that are in currently in rough draft form. I've asked friends for advice, but you're probably the only on to give me any. 

To Twilightvamp77; thank you for your kind words, and to answer your questions; 1) Are Victoria's parents scared of her or something?  
And 2) what in the world is up with Victoria? She seems totally outspoken, and not in a good way either.

Her parents aren't really afraid as much as intimidated, there's much more under that slutty exterior then meets the eye. This will be explained as the story goes on

For the second question; as to what her problem is, again will be revealed later on. And yes I've designed her to be the crude voice inside all of us that says mean things, but that we can't bring ourselves to speak aloud. 

Thanks again for taking time out of your lives to read this story 

Chapter 4

Mom and dad decided to take us out to dinner that night. The atmosphere was decidedly awkward as we sat at a table in the Cricket Club. The walls we're adorned with antique, and new, cricket equipment. I couldn't understand why. It's not like any one here was British.

I sighed and stared at my menu. The last time I was here was with Alexander, my dad nearly poisoned him and Alexander and I had to save my brother from a four foot nothing, eleven year old blood reader, Valentine.

Now I half wished there was an imposing vampire threat…or at least a bomb threat, anything to get me away from this unbearable dinner. I looked across the table and saw mom and dad's tight smiles. They must have been as uncomfortable as I was, that had to be a first.

My eyes shifted over towards Billy Boy, his hair was a mess and I wondered why mom didn't make him comb it. He didn't seem affected by the aura though, what's group discomfort compared to a big screen TV showing a football game? Especially when the cause for the painful meal was sitting next to him!

Victoria's face had a bored look to it and a hint of adverse as well. Maybe she hated these kinds of thing too, sure she'd been belligerent when we'd first talked, but I'd be pretty upset if I were just dumped at a relatives' house too.

Feeling rather mature for putting myself in Vie's shoes I tried to make conversation. "So Vie…uh…" It might have helped if I knew what I was going to say before I opened my mouth, and if she didn't give me that acidic little look. It wasn't my fault she was sent here.

"So Vie uh, what?" She asked in a mocking my tone. "What were you gunna ask; if all the fucked up shit you heard about me is true?!" She spat the words at me with such malice I wasn't sure how to respond. He teal eyes bore into me with a kind of hatred I'd never seen on a human's face. It was surprisingly close to the hatred Jagger wore when he looked at Alexander.

I wasn't sure how to respond, but dad sure did; "Young lady I know this must be difficult for you to adjust to bu-"

"'To adjust to'?! What you mean 'moral' or 'accepted' behavior?! You don't fucking know me! I don't care what those ass holes, who try to pass themselves off as parents, say! Don't go off like you know what I am and am not used to!" Her voice was quiet and malicious.

She glared fiercely at my dad, but I did have to give her some props for not flat out screaming that. Dad didn't seem to feel the same, based on how red his face was getting. I never expected dinner to be so interesting; Billy Boy must not have either, seeing as how his attention had been drawn away from the TV. Amazing.

Dad and Vie held each others' angry looks for almost ten minutes, neither spoke and the tension was so thick you could almost touch it. Others in the restaurant felt it, as well, because several turned to look at our table questioningly.

When our meals arrived, however; the waitress didn't seem to feel it. She instead smiled brightly, her blonde dyed hair nearly touching the food and her boobs almost fell out of her tight top as she bent towards the table to put our plates in front of us. I think I was the only one that noticed this though.

Vie swiftly stood up and stalked away from our table looking like she was ready to kill someone. Mom and dad exchanged worried looks. "Raven…" mom started quietly.

I nodded knowing what they wanted me to do. I was welcome to any excuse to get up, and the RIB, Raven Investigation Bureau, hadn't had a chance to figure anything out for a while. I stood and walked in the same direction Vie had. It wasn't hard to spot her blue layers, or to follow them.

She turned around several times making sure she wasn't being followed, each time I hid behind someone or something, before she went out a side door. It wasn't the bathrooms; I'd been here enough times to know that, but there was no sign on this door, so I wasn't sure where it led to, at all.

I walked up to it and looked around, much like a spy, to make sure no one saw and poked my head out the open door. I looked to the left and say the street, to the right was a garbage bin and a wall, but no Victoria.

My initial instinct was to go and look up and down the street, as I walked towards the opening, however; I heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the dumpster.

As quietly as I could, in my monster boots, I walked to the front and peered around the edge of the dumpster. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as did my breathing for a moment. I saw Vie standing in between the side of the restaurant and the garbage dumpster. Her shirt was on the ground and one of the Cricket Club's waiters was sucking on her collar bone.

His brown shaggy hair hung in his face covering his facial features, but it wasn't hard to make out the pleasure on his face, or Vie's. She let out a gasp as his mouth moved lower and his hands slipped under her bra.

I'd never been in this situation before. I'd never thought I would. Who just plans for this kind of thing?! I wanted to turn away, but my legs wouldn't respond and, as embarrassing as it is to admit, I found the scene to be as intriguing as it was disturbing.

The waiter continued to disrobe my cousin and touch her exposed flesh with his lips and hands. Vie wasn't resisting and seemed very happy for the attention. It was a few moments of speculating before I realized they were actually going to go all the way, and I doubted they even knew one another's names.

A wave of sickness hit me and I couldn't watch anymore. I hid on the other side of the dumpster, still unable to make myself leave. I pulled my knees to my chest and held my hands to my ears trying to block out the noises being made on the other side of the metal trash bin.

It was sick and twisted and totally gross and yet I still couldn't pull myself away from it. I heard the noises stop a few minutes later and counted to fifty before daring to peek around the dumpster again. They were quickly getting dressed and the waiter handed Vie a wad of cash.

Well one of my questions was answered. I felt the reconnection between my legs and brain, shot up and ran back into the Cricket Club as fast as I could. I was soon back at the table and must have looked even paler then usual…or redder.

Mom and dad gave me a questioning look, obviously wondering what had taken me so long. I didn't know how to answer and luckily I didn't have to. Vie came back and looked the same as when she left. She must have been a professional. I felt another wave of sickness hit me.

Her hair was smooth as were her clothes, and she still wore an angry look. My parents stared at her as she stood there silently, I wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but mom did. She gave Vie a small nod and my cousin sat back in her seat, not looking at anything but her untouched food.

My food was in the same state and was going to stay that way. I had no appetite left.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hola mis amig[os/as]

I hope everyone is doing well. I'd like to apologize for this chapter, I don't feel it's very good, but I needed a transition chapter, and a shorter one ^^', so that's what this is.

Thanks to those of you that reviewed I really do appreciate it, and I know I say that in every one of these, but still, I feel my point needs to be made.

Just to answer Twilightvamp77; no she's not a 'prosy'. A prostitute is someone who has sex for money, because that's they're only option left. Vie is a whore/slut. She does it because she likes sex and money, and no offence taken.

I hope every one has a good day, and thanks for reading Family Fun!

Chapter 5

By the time we finally got back home I was anxious to see Alexander. Vie had gone straight to the basement and I felt the tension decrease considerably. I didn't know what Vie was going to do down there, and I didn't care either. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know anyway.

I went back to the front door, but before I could leave, someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and turned around half expecting to see Victoria there threatening me not to tell any one what I saw, instead it was my mom.

"What happened at dinner, honey? You looked upset when you came back to the table."

Aw crap, what was I going to say? I hadn't thought ahead to this point. I couldn't just tell her I'd seen Victoria get paid for, ew, sex. "We-well it was just that…" I sighed and got an idea. It wasn't the most brilliant in the world, but it should do. "It was just, I found her in the bathroom, and she seemed pretty upset. We talked and I promised I wouldn't share what she'd told me with anyone. I think I was just shocked that she trusted me enough to have a personal conversation."

That was _defiantly_ not my best lie, but mom seemed to buy it any way, a look of relief flashed across her face. "OK, thank you for telling me." She leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Have fun at Alexander's, alright?"

"I will." I promised, waving as I ran out the door, towards Alexander's mansion.

I wasn't one for physical activity, this time, however; I was feeling pretty good. It was difficult to run in combat boots, but I liked the sound of my feet hitting the concrete and my lungs working harder. It felt like something was telling me to just keep running.

What I'd seen that evening, what I heard. All of the bad experiences with vampires, all the times Trevor was mean or cruel to me, every time I was unfairly judged by how I dressed…it felt like if I kept going then those things would all just fall away. They wouldn't be able to keep up with me.

The idea enthralled me, I seriously contemplated it. Well I contemplated it until the mansion was in sight. As I got closer I could see Alexander waiting for me, wearing some really cool white Trick pants and a faded Metallica tee.

As I ran into his waiting arms I felt as if a shield had covered me. I didn't have to run away from anything, all I needed was right here, in all his undead glory. My Prince of Darkness, my gothic-mate…

I breathed in his sent as his embrace tightened. We stood there like that for what seemed like hours. When we broke apart he pulled me into another embrace, this time with our lips.

I felt myself melt into him and desperately wanted to stay that way forever. My arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He responded by putting his hands on the sides of my face, refusing to let go, even for an instant. When we finally broke apart, we were both out of breath. I needed the air more then he did, I think, considering my jog up from my _house_ to my _home_.

Alexander took my hand and started leading me up the mansion's driveway.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought tonight we could just relax and watch a movie." He explained quietly.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Sounds fantastic, what movie did you choose?"

He seemed a little embarrassed and didn't answer right away. "Gone with the Wind," He finally responded. "I know it's not very dark, but it's long and I thought we could just…" he trailed off a small blush playing on his pale cheeks.

I couldn't help but giggle, he was just too cute sometimes. "That still sounds great." I reassured, smiling.

He returned the smile and gave my hand a small squeeze. "So how was your day?" he asked gently.

That's when it all came sprinting back to me. "Victoria came today…she's starting school Friday." He must have known I was leaving something out, he gave me a curious look, but didn't ask, which of course caused me _need_ to tell him, so I did.

I told him about her lousy attitude, and her dumpster adventure. The freak out she had at dinner, how she yelled at my dad, everything.

Alexander's expression was unreadable, but his aura came across as troubled. "Does she know you saw her?" He asked softly.

"I don't think so; she comes across as the kind of person who would have busted my chops by now." I answered truthfully.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "It will all be ok, don't worry."

I didn't know how he could possibly know that, nor did I care. He could have told me an alien had just landed in his back yard and I probably would have believed him.

He brought me into the mansion and we spent the rest of the night cuddling, talking, and watching the romance movie Alexander had picked out.

And you know what? I don't think I had felt happier in my life then at that particular moment in time, ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Sorry for the wait, I've been weighed down with projects and haven't had time to write.

Chapter seis

I laid my head on my desk and tried desperately to disappear into the ground. I only had time to throw on black jeans and a dark colored torn up hoodie. Becky sat next to me and was telling me about how excited she was about Matt's upcoming soccer game; honestly, I couldn't have cared less, especially when I had to keep an eye on my cousin.

Vie was off in a corner with three or four guys, I was too tired to count, around her. She was twirling her hair and smiling flirtatiously while unzipping her mötley crüe sweatshirt slowly. The guys kept their eyes on her chest.

I groaned and turned my attention back to Becky, who seemed to have forgotten what she was saying. She too had been watching Victoria.

"I don't like your cousin." She whispered, and then gasped a blush appearing on her cheeks.

I quickly swiveled my head towards what Becky was looking at and almost choked. Vie's jacket was unzipped down to her navel, exposing a belly button ring and teal bra, along with the rest of her tanned stomach and torso. The other kids noticed as well, the guys all moving towards Vie while the girls gaped and or glared.

For once I could relate with the other Dullsville females.

"Damn…Monster Girl, are you sure you're related to that?"

I glared at Trevor, king of the soccer snobs, and rolled my eyes. I wasn't even going to dignify that with a response, not like he noticed, Trevor had gone right back to staring at Vie.

The teacher, Mr. Monroe, came in a few moments before the bell rang. He brought in a box of papers which he supported on his rather round belly. Vie had zipped her jacket up before he could see it.

"Class, we have a new student today, miss, please come up and introduce your self." He said going through some papers, not looking up.

Vie sighed and strode to the front of the class confidently. I felt my stomach knot as a flurry of what she might say flitted into my mind.

Vie looked around the room and smirked. "Hola, how are you all?"

The class looked around confused and few students answered with ok-s and good-s.

She nodded. "Yeah that's very interesting." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well I'm Vie and it looks like it's going to be my job to give this place some life." She shifted from foot to foot looking as though she was deep in thought

Please, please don't say anything dumb, I mentally pleaded.

"Hmm…not much I can say about myself…I'm more of a get to know then oh hey this is me in four words…and…oh yeah I'm Ravey-kins' cousin!" She glanced around again then retook her seat.

God kill me now.

"Found it!" Mr. Monroe pronounced proudly emerging from his box of papers. The class stared at him as he began an introduction to World Religions.

Throughout the hour I'd periodically glance at Vie who was always exchanging looks with some guy, oh and her jacket was unzipped again.

I rolled my eyes and tried to distract myself by looking around the class again and spotted Trevor staring at Vie. I glared and went back to pretending to pay attention.

~~~Page Break~~~

When it was finally the end of the day I thought I was going to explode with happiness. I flew out the school doors, jumped on my bike, and raced home. In between each class I'd seen Vie with a different guy, thank goodness she was only in my world religions class or I probably would have died, I didn't even want to know what she'd done during lunch, but I was sure it had nothing to do with eating food.

Becky had expressed concern about Matt being seduced by that stupid succubus. I was too, but only a little.

In the middle of a thought I felt my bike tire hit something and my stomach go over the handle bars. I landed hard on my back and coughed. I tried to see what had happened and saw a curb. I was so lost in thought I must have misjudged where it was in comparison to my bike.

I laid my head back on the side walk and glared at the sky wondering what I'd done to deserve this.

"Nice spill Monster Girl."

I groaned, how could this day get any worse?

Trevor either didn't notice the groan of annoyance, or chose to ignore it, he just kinda kept talking. "...and it's almost too bad that your cousin got all the looks, but at least she's not afraid to share the goods."

"…would you shut up already? I really don't care what you have to say, and honestly your voice is so annoying just the sound of your breathing gives me a migraine."

"Do I sense some jealousy? Well that's not a problem, I can fix that nice and easy."

I was still laying on the ground and realized the danger this situation posed to my well being. I tried to get up, but Trevor was on top of me before I could. "Trevor get off of me!" I screamed.

"I don't think that's really what you want." He whispered seductively moving his face closer to mine, his green eyes glinting with hunger.

Ah crap.

"I think what you really want is me-OW! Ahh! Ahh! Ow!" Trevor yelled as I felt his weight lift off me. I looked around the blonde teen and saw Victoria pulling Trevor up by his hair, she was smirking sadistically.

"Yo douche bag, what the FUCK do you think you're doing?!"

He stared dumbfounded at her.

"look here ass hole." Vie hissed grabbing Trevor's collar and pulling him close. "When some one says get lost, you had better fucking get lost. Especially if that someone is my mother FUCKING COUSIN!! Do you understand me shit bag?"

Trevor nodded mutely.

"Good, now, if I catch you even looking at her again, your life will be over before you even realize what happened, now get the fuck outta my sight." Vie growled, letting go of Trevor.

He stumbled back then turned and sprinted away.

I looked at Vie and all I could do was stare. She looked at me and rolled her teal eyes, before turning and walking towards the house.

I never would have pegged Vie as the rescuing type.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hey ya'll…uh sorry I haven't updated in about…forever. Things have gotten kinda hectic with exams and I had this thing at church and no time to write. Thanks to all who have reviewed, faved, and so on this story. It really does mean a lot. And the reason Vie hasn't met Alexander yet is because I'm still trying to figure out how it would go down. It's rather difficult to decide as to what should happen. If any one has suggestions…but again thanks every one.

Chapter Sette

By the time I was feeling solid enough and got home, Vie was running out with an overnight bag on her shoulder.

"And where are you going?" I asked annoyed.

"Out." She muttered pushing past me and jumping off the porch as an old beat up SUV pulled into my driveway.

I didn't recognize it at all and wasn't surprised; no one in Dullsville would be driving that hunk of garbage. The windows were so tinted I wondered if the driver could see out at all, because I certainly couldn't see inside it. Heh…maybe they'd crash and Vie would be shipped off to someone else in a full body cast.

I was brought out of a small daydream of the ugly car getting twisted around a tree when I heard the car's door close. Less then two seconds later the car's tires squealed as it pulled out of my drive way and shot down the street in all its' rusted glory.

I stood there a minute wondering if I should care what could happen to Vie, and found I didn't really care. I could have taken care of Trevor with out her help. I'd tell mom and dad about the car thing when they got home, but until then I wanted to chill and eat some candy.

It wasn't until after dinner and almost nine that I finally told mom and dad about Vie leaving. I'd forgotten about it and when I did tell them, they freaked out for a bit. Mom tried calling Vie's cell and got voicemail; she then tried Vie's parents but couldn't get a hold of them either. The number they gave us had been disconnected.

Then I got grounded.

Apparently since I didn't try to stop her from leaving it was entirely my fault she had left. What was I supposed to have done? 'Hey Vie pretty please don't go with cherries and gummy bats on top~!'? I mean it's not like I'm her baby sitter.

Mom and dad spent the whole weekend in spazz mode trying to track Vie down, meanwhile I was forbidden from leaving the house, or going online, or playing video games, or watching TV, or talking on the phone.

Saturday went by without any word from or about Vie, Sunday was the same way. The house's aura was getting thicker and thicker with tension, and about the only good thing that happened was Alexander sneaking into my room Sunday night for an hour or so.

Monday morning finally rolled around and there was still nothing new about the Vie situation. Mom woke me up to get ready for school while she and dad were getting ready for work.

It was the most tension filled Monday morning that the Madison house had experienced in a very long time. Personally I had stopped caring about where Vie went Friday night. I'd seen that she could handle herself and figured she'd be fine if any one tried anything. I obviously didn't share that thought, because then that would have been telling mom and dad about Trevor and I really didn't want to go into that.

I dressed as quickly as I could in black skinny jeans, a black and red tight tank top and some black clunky boots. I sprinted to the truck where Becky was waiting.

"Hey Raven! You didn't call me at all this weekend; I thought we were going to make plans." She said pouting as I slid in and waved hi to Matt, who was riding with us today.

"Yeah sorry, Beck, I got grounded."

"Why?"

"Victoria ran off and it's all my fault because I didn't try to stop her." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Becky understood. "Sorry Raven, that really sucks. It's not like you're in charge of her, how could you have stopped her? And it's really not fair that you got in trouble. It's not your fault your cousin is a psycho."

Finally! Someone who understood, Alexander had just nodded and changed the subject when I told him what had happened. "Too bad groundings never extend to school." I muttered.

My day didn't get much better either, guys kept asking about where Vie was, and Trevor started a rumor that Vie and I jumped him or something after school Friday. The ironic thing is I think that boosted Vie's hype instead of ruining it. It didn't do a thing for my social status though, no surprise there.

After school I was crouched in my locker digging stuff out, Becky and Matt were waiting patently for me, when I heard some one call; "Raven?"

"Yeah?" I responded moving my head out of my locker and stared at the person who'd called my name.

Her hair was cut just like Vie's, three very distinct layers, but hers were colored differently. It stared blonde then faded to orange followed by red. She wore a black corset top with black skinny suspenders, and red and gray converse.

I couldn't help but smile at her; she looked pretty cool, and totally not the type of person who'd be in Dullsville.

"Where's Victoria?" she asked.

Cool points diminished. "You mean Vie?" I muttered.

"No, Victoria."

"Uhm…maybe at home?" I muttered meaning to sound sarcastic, but it came out sounding confused.

"Well take me there then." The new girl demanded.

Before I could reply I heard a buzzing sound and the girl whipped out a phone, her fingers flew over the keys and she put it back in her pocket. Psh…show off.

Becky, however seemed genuinely impressed by the fast texting, honestly, it was just her pushing some buttons, not that exciting or hard.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Victoria and give her the phone she likes to forget." The new chick said.

I just stared at the girl, and a few of the people still in the school were watching us and muttering.

"Uh…sure…" I replied just wanting to get out of the school. I looked to Matt, he had volunteered to drive Becky's truck, "Matt you don't mind, do you?"

He didn't respond, but instead was staring at the new girl's pocket and he looked kinda pale and scared.

"The safety is on." She told him quietly.

"What?" I asked feeling confused and a bit miffed.

"Nothing can we go now? I can already tell Victoria's been here." I looked around and saw what she meant. I wasn't the only one to notice the similarities between her and Vie. Some of the guys were looking at the blonde chick like they were expecting her to start stripping or something.

The girl glared at and flipped them off before the four of us headed out to Becky's truck. The ride was quiet except for the girl's phone going off every seven seconds or so.

When we finally go to my house the girl spoke, "Are your parents home?" She asked quietly.

"No, neither is my little brother."

"'Scuse me!" She said climbing over me, out the door up the porch steps and into my house.

I know I'd locked the door before I left, how did she get in? I ran after her and saw one of her suspender straps before she disappeared into my basement. How did she know that's where Vie was staying?

"Victoria! You had better not be doing this again!!" I heard the blonde girl yell as she finished descending the steps. A few moments later I heard a gun shot and a guy I didn't know ran past me, more then half naked.

I looked at the stairs and walked towards them listening carefully.

"…is throwing a fit, and Johnny can't get them to chill. I'm staying for the week, and then this weekend we're going back to the club. The Krevs are the last ones." The new girl said.

I felt my heart rate increase and listened more carefully.

"Well you couldn't have waited until he was done?" I heard Victoria snap.

I backed away from the opening to the basement, figuring I'd heard the only useful thing that was going to be said. I wandered into the kitchen, my head started hurting.

A little while later Vie and her friend came up and left the house, both ignored me as they passed by. I waited till I was sure they had left then I went to my room. I closed the door, laid on my bed and pulled out my journal. I wrote down what I'd heard and what had happened for future reference.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Uh…it was a terrorist attack, or something….yeah….sorry. I feel bad, I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately…please don't hate me! *bows***

Chapter οκτώ

I sat on my bed and waited for someone to come home. My head was once again buzzing with questions.

Why had that new girl shown up? Why did she have a gun? I figured out it was the gun she had been talking about earlier when she told Matt the safety was on. What club were they going to? Who are the Krevs and what did she mean by 'the last ones'? I let my mind wonder and tried to come up with ideas.

Vie and her friend had similar hair styles, the new chick carried a gun…I was starting to feel kinda dumb, because I felt like the answer was right there, but I couldn't get at it. I kept thinking of Al Capone and the movie The Godfather, which I'd never seen before, and wondered why I thought about it.

I had no clue.

"Raven, are you in here?"

I almost fell off my bed when my mom came in asking that.

"Y-yeah…" I muttered picking myself off of the floor.

"Ok, because I was calling for you and wasn't getting a response…did Victoria come back?" She asked.

I nodded. "She was here for a while, then she left with some girl and I don't know if she's back yet."

"Alright, well thanks anyway sweetie." Mom sighed, and then left.

I groaned and laid back on my bed, would I ever get to relax or would things just keep interfering?

~Page Break~

I came out of my room later the evening feeling hungry, as I walked past the door to the basement I heard voices. Being the curious goth I am, I stopped and listened to see what I could hear.

I stood there and got an earful of some weird music. A couple minutes later, right when I was ready to leave, I heard a quiet screaming laugh, followed by some regular laughter. It was Vie and her friend.

Why hadn't I thought to ask for that girl's name? Man I am a freakin idiot.

"I can't believe that couch made you play those douches three fucking times!" Vie said as I heard the music's volume lower.

"Yeah and I beat them two of those three times. The only reason I couldn't do it the third time was because one, I was tired, and two, he kept switchin' the players out." The girl responded.

I tried to figure out what the heck she was talking about.

"Whatever man, you fuckin' won no matter what that whoe bag says."

"It's not like we lost anything, but I can't wait to see what they have to say about me tomorrow."

"…oh…yeah…school, right, whatever, I'm probably just going to skip."

"No you're not; I did not get a week pass, so you could skip."

"Ughuh."

"No arguing, now I think you need to let your aunt and uncle know that I'm here."

"Psh…fuckin dick heads with there god damned goth poser ass daughter. She is helpless, no shit, like my fucking god! Use a dick once in a while ya' know?" I could hear the venom in Vie's voice as she spoke.

"You don't have to tell me, I said that as soon as I met her. She's got poser written all over her black clad ass."

"Mmhm…come on, let's go, I'm fucking starving."

I ran back to my room before they go to the top of the steps. I closed the door and felt my eyes starting to brim with tears. I wiped them and told myself how stupid I was being. Who cared what they thought?

Who were they to decide what a goth was? What gave them the right to call me a poser?

I looked around my room and took in the dark colors of the walls, carpet, and bed spread. The black clothing and accessories that littered my floor, items on my dresser from movies like Donnie Darko, Dracula, and Edward Scissor hands, I am too goth!

Those two are just stuck up idiots who….who…

I flung myself onto my bed and buried my face in the pillows. I'd gotten more information then I knew what to do with and I just wanted to sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just noticed I do an author's note for every chapter, but when I read a story and there's an author's note...I ignore it...how strange**

Chapter Nove

"You want to do WHAT?!" I screamed at my parents, it was just after school that Wednesday.

"Lord Raven! Don't be such a drama queen. Don't you think it'd be nice to have Alexander over for dinner?" Mom asked.

"Well yeah, duh, but not if Vie and Aslin are gunna be there!"

Aslin was the name of Vie's friend; she was now staying with us too. She lived in the basement with Vie and was a 'ward of the state with no safe place to stay' as Vie had worded it. I was sure mom and dad would have seen through Vie' pathetic act, but no, they bought it.

I'd had to put up with the harlot sisters at school, along with their quiet taunting of my 'poser' goth life style.

Now I was used to being teased for being goth, but never for being a fake goth. Every one at school, minus Becky and Matt, thought I was dark and creepy, but these two sirens thought I was too perky and happy.

"But mom I like Alexander, why would I want to introduce him to Vie and Aslin?!" I whined.

"Raven Anne Madison, that is enough out of you. We say we want you to invite your boyfriend over for dinner and a nice evening, and you throw a tantrum?" Mom yelled. "Honestly Raven how old are you?" She added angrily, giving me the mother look of annoyance and disapproval.

I lowered my head in defeat; there was no way to win against a patented mother look. "Fine, when?" I muttered.

"Friday, about 6:40-ish?" Mom sounded relieved.

"Ok…I'll let Alexander know." I grumbled, walking out of the kitchen towards my room to wait till I could go over and see my vampire mate.

As I turned the corner I stopped in my tracks and stared wide eyed.

My door was open.

Some one was in there.

OH, heck no!

How dare someone go into my room, and with out my consent!

I pushed the faded wooden door open the rest of the way and stared at Vie. I should have known it would be her in there…she was crouched in front of my monster movie collection.

"Excuse me….what the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked making sure to sound as mad as possible, while stomping over to where my delinquent cousin was crouched.

"Looking for a zombie movie," She muttered. "What's up with all the douchy vampire shit?" She asked sounding bored.

I fumed, glaring at the multi colored back of her head "It's not…crap…thank you very much! And I don't have any zombie movies. Get out!" I huffed.

Vie didn't turn to me or move from her spot. "What? You're too much of a pussy to say shit? I've never heard of a goth that couldn't say shit…I guess that's just one of the many reasons you're such a fucked up poser." She jeered.

"No, I'm not afraid to say it! I-I…I just have enough manners to know that cursing is a horrible habit." I stuttered, seething. It had come out sounding very lame and I knew it, but honestly I didn't care.

Vie moved now, slowly she stood and turned to face me. She then began to walk towards me, with a purposeful pace. I started to back up a bit, suddenly feeling very unsafe.

Before I could make a run for it though, she moved almost inhumanly fast, and grabbed a handful of my raven colored hair.

I yelp in pain as she pulled me back towards her. I turned slowly to face Vie. She stood almost a foot taller then me.

I looked down at the floor, until she wrenched on my hair, forcing my head back so I was looking into her aqua eyes. I felt tears well up from the pain in the back of my head as she pulled harder.

Vie glared at me and leaned in close to my face, looking ready to shoot me.

"You don't fucking know anything about what a goddamned bad habit is you fucked up, bitch ass, cock sucking, good for nothing poser." She hissed menacingly.

I felt my stomach flip and a wave of complete fear wash over me.

The back of my head was hurting and so was my neck, it was hard to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. I watched Vie as her eyes moved towards my door, then flick back to me.

She was smirking slightly, and then, without warning let me go. I stumbled back and almost regained my balance, until she shoved me as hard as she could, on to the floor, as she left my room.

I didn't get up till I was sure she wasn't coming back. After I stood I wrapped my arms around myself and bit my black lip, feeling a few tears of pain and uneasiness slip from my black lined eyes, taking some eyeliner with them.

Mom really wanted my sweet and sensitive artist to meet that awful human?

I put my hand on the back of my head, and then inspected it to make sure there was no blood, luckily there wasn't.

I sat on my black and red bedspread and tried to stop a slight shake that took over, while wiping my eyes, smearing my make up more than it already was.

I felt like such a powerless and stupid child…one thing was for sure…I wasn't going to tell anyone about what had just happened. Not even Alexander was going to know about this.

Junior year and I was still being bullied relentlessly, what made me such an easy target? What was every one's problem with me?

I brought my knees up to my chest and lowered my head onto them, and started to cry for real. It felt good, but all the pain I felt for being so disliked and out casted wasn't going away.

I didn't understand why people wouldn't accept me, and I really couldn't understand why I suddenly cared so much.

One thing I did understand though, I couldn't handle Victoria, and I wanted her gone. Things had finally been going so great, until she had come along.

Jagger was finally gone; Phoenix had saved me and then turned out to be my knight of the night, Alexander.

Alexander and I had spent all summer together, going to late night movies, sleeping all day in his coffin, laughing, and just overall making great memories with one another. And now some horrible girl comes along and tries to harsh my gothic mellow! (A/N: Sorry, I just had to put in hashing my mellow somewhere.)

I stopped my thought process right there. My mind went back to those stupid school wide self-esteem assemblies. If I chose not to let Vie's taunting get me down, then it won't.

The theory had worked with all the other kids that tried to bully me, so why should it not work this time? For once the public school system hadn't let me down.

With some renewed confidence I stretched and grabbed my cell phone from the bed side table. I flipped it open, hit the mansions speed dial, and waited for someone to pick up, so I could invite gothic mate my over for that dinner on Friday.


	10. heads up

Hey everyone, it's Nyx, just wanted to give you a heads up on _hopefully_ something you've wanted to read more on.

Key and I have been meaning to update this story since... May? lol

but we are working on it. School is starting, along with everything that comes with school, but we will be working on this story.

Now, we usually write these out first, and we have another story going right now, which hopefully has turned back on our imaginations.

So, we **WILL** be updating soon, I promise promise promise. :D

Your patience has not been in vain, it'll be a great chapter.

anddddd.. since I have my own laptop now, updating has officially become easier.

So please please don't stop reading. thanks a lot. :]


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry about that!**

Chapter 10

It's finally Friday night; Alexander accepted the invitation and would be at my house around 7. Vie had backed off considerably since our Wednesday drama, and that was totally fine with me. I was free from her taunts for at least two days, but I had a sinking suspicion that the two girls had been, or still were, up to something…

I shook my head trying to dispel the thought, If I continued to have those kinds of ideas, the whole evening would be ruined, I had to think positively. At least that's what I told myself while I tried to pick out what I was going to wear for the evening.

As I looked through my clothes I noticed something rather odd…some of my outfits were missing, and they were ones I hadn't worn recently. Feeling wary I went over to my accessories drawer and found quite a few of my hair pieces, bracelets, and necklaces missing as well.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, I was more then 90 percent sure this was Vie's doing. I glanced at the clock and flinched, it was almost seven and here I was standing in my bra and panties. Sighing I went back to my closet and settled on my black Nia sundress, red mesh stockings, and my black converse low tops.

I ran a brush through my black hair and put on a fishnet elbow glove, and a gray and pink stripped fingerless one over it. I added a few bracelets, the special vampire kiss necklace Alexander had given me and a pair of black rose dangling earrings.

Doing a once over in the mirror I dubbed myself good enough and dashed out to sit in by the front window and look out for my knight of the night's car to come up the driveway.

I could hear my mother in the kitchen trying to finish up the meal. A few moments later I head the jingling of chains and looked to the stairs where I saw Aislin's flaming head coming around the corner. Although I didn't totally like her, I had to admit, Aislin was much kinder than Vie.

A light from the street caught my eye and caused me to look back at the driveway. I jumped up and smiled, running to the door, I opened it and had to keep myself from running to Alexander.

He turned off and stepped out of his car, looking casual yet amazing in his loose black jeans and red and black stripped shirt.

"Hi Alexander!" I greeted enthusiastically wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Aislin smiled and waved from the kitchen, where she was helping my mom get the table set. "Come on in you guys. Your mom is getting all the food out, Raven." Her face was all smiles, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and I felt a nervous flutter in my stomach.

Alexander smiled at me and led me into the kitchen calmly. Dad and Billy joined us a few seconds after Alexander and I sat down, but Vie didn't come up for another five or ten minutes, she promptly ignored Alexander, and every one else as she flopped down onto her chair and leaned back.

"Alexander, that's Aislin." I said gesturing towards her. "And that's my cousin, Vie." I did the same for Victoria and tried to hide my grimace as I said her name.

Alexander noticed and gave me a small smile. He then turned the smile on Aislin and Vie. "It's very nice to meet you." He said kindly. Everyone smiled at him, except Vie, who gave him half a facial movement.

"It's time for dinner, sweethearts." Aislin chimed happily as she went back into the kitchen and came out with rolls. My mom came out after her with another plate of food. The two made a few more trips before all the dinner was out, and it looked great.

We all started to put food on our plates and dig in. Billy boy was going on and on about some science project he and his nerd friend Henry were going to do. He was growing more and more excited with each word and accidentally flung his mashed potatoes at Victoria, who was sitting next to him.

The moment the potatoes hit her, Victoria stood and glared down at my brother, he looked terrified as her hand twitched slightly. It wasn't until Aislin started talking that I realized she too had jumped up.

"Victoria, chill out, it was an accident." She said softly. Victoria turned her angry teal eyes on Aislin. The two held one another's gaze until Victoria nodded. They both sat down after that and resumed eating as if nothing had happened.

My mom looked at the two nervously, but once she saw that the previous anger had vanished completely, she settled back down her self.

I looked over at Alexander who didn't seem to have been affected by the scene at all. It took a few moments before the conversation resumed, Billy not included. Mom, dad, and Aislin were all listening with interest as Alexander talked about some of his paintings.

He seemed almost embarrassed; I couldn't help but think it was cute.

"VICTORIA! NO!" there was a thunk and fear crept up my spine. I started praying silently that Vie had just thrown food back at Billy, but when I turned all I could do was stared in horror. His eyes were open and mouth agape with pain. But there was no movement, and no life in his eyes.

I screamed.

Victoria shot out of her seat, Aislin copying her, a look of fear on the blonde's face as well. "Victoria…" she said quietly, but Vie's glare was awful as she pulled small knives out of her jacket pocket and began throwing them.

Each one hit a vital point on each target, my mom, dad, even Aislin!

Alexander stood and grabbed a hold of Victoria. My eyes started to fill with tears as I saw the blood running out of my families' wounds.

"Raven run!" I looked over at Alexander, who seemed to be having trouble holding Vie down, even with his vampire strength. "Please run! I'll be ok!" He pleaded.

I stood up and did just that, glancing behind me in time to catch Victoria plunging a knife into Alexander's heart. "Smothered in garlic, this one is." I heard her hiss as Alexander crumpled.

I screamed again and slipped, falling on my stomach. I heard foot steps, and knew Vie was coming towards me. I started crying and put my hands over my head. "Oh Raaaven! Come here little Raven." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I was going to be sick. I was so dead. I was going to be sick and dead!

"Raven…Raven…" Alexander croaked from his position. "Raven…Raven…" it got louder each time her repeated it.

"Raven…Raven." Vie was shaking me, while saying my name, then the knife started coming down the next thing I felt was the pai-

"RAVEN!?" I jumped out of my dinner nightmare. "Huh…wha?" I looked at every one fear and worry gnawing at my insides, but they were all ok. I looked over at Vie, but she was talking calmly to Aislin.

"Are you alright?" Alexander asked softly.

"Y-yeah…yeah I'm fine. I muttered picking up my fork and starting to eat again. I kept glancing over at Vie and Aislin who had started shoveling food into their mouths, quickly.

"We'll be back Sunday night." Aislin said standing up and grabbing her and Victoria's plates.

I gave them a suspicious look.

"Alright, we'll see you then." My mother said calmly. Why was she just letting them leave? I thought as I silently watched the two rush out of the house.

I looked at Alexander, who shrugged. I waited till they were outside, and leaned over towards him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again giving me a worried look.

"I want to know where they're going."

Alexander smiled a little. "I can find out." He offered kindly.

"But I wanna go too!" I whined grabbing his arm.

Alexander chuckled. "Fine, we'd better go now then."

I nodded excitedly and took mine, and Alexander's plates.

"Finished already?" My mom asked sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah, it was great mom thanks. Is it ok if we go out for a while?" I asked

"Well…I don't know…how late are you planning on staying out?"

"Not long." I lied, wanting to speed this up pronto.

"Well…alright then, be careful, have fun."

I nodded and grabbed Alexander's arm. "Bye, thanks for dinner Mrs. Madison, it was great." He said before I led him out the door and into his car.

Within a few moments we had caught up with the rusty old SUV that I recognized from Vie's disappearance a week ago.

We were on the highway going 70 towards Hipsterville.

**A/N: Tralalalala, Nyxie told you guys I just needed to type this up so I did. *sigh* I had no idea what to do for the dinner so most of the chapter was originally written by Nyx. I just added on what was necessary. Off to type up stuff for AP English now. Super fun…not really…thank you all for reading and I apologize for the long wait. I thought summer would be great for this but it's just slowed me down…so…yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**A/n: I am SO sorry, I can not apologize enough. I've been having a really hard time lately with my emotions and keeping them in check and test and AP classes. Life very rarely takes hold of me, but when it does it's an unimaginable force of stress and confusion. Now that exams are almost over I think I should have time to write a bit more, but I can't promise that. I can promise that the next chapter is half way written though. We have everything for this story planned out, it's just getting there is a pain in the ass…sorry guys**

Alexander kept a close watch on Vie and Aislin's car as we sped down the highway towards Hipsterville.

I was slightly excited to know that 1) I was going back there and B) I was with Alexander. "Why do you think she's going to Hipsterville?" I asked.

Alexander shrugged but held a troubled look as he kept his gaze on my cousin's vehicle. "I have a hunch…I just hope I'm wrong." He muttered.

I gave him a curious look. "What kind of a hunch?" I asked quietly.

Alexander shook his head.

"What is it?" I demanded. I was getting really fed up with him trying to 'protect' me all the time. I was going to be 17 in a few months, I was a junior in high school, heck I even infiltrated a vampire hideout last summer! Didn't he realize he didn't have to hide anything from me? Especially his thoughts on _my_ cousin! "Alexander, please tell me." I begged.

He sighed. "It's a dumb id-"

"Just tell me!" I snapped. "I don't care how stupid it is! I don't have any ideas!"

"I think they might be hunting vampires." He said quietly, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

I sat shocked, how could she know? Would she go after Alexander?

"From what you've told me they're going after something called Krevs right?" Alexander added, taking my silence as dissatisfaction.

I nodded and he continued; "Krevs is the name of a vampire gang, I learned a bit about it while I was undercover as Phoenix. Jagger is in charge of it, no surprises there, but their goal is to turn as many humans as they can into slaves: blood, labor, sex…its some really nasty business, but I couldn't do anything about it." Alexander informed me, his grip tightening severely on the steering wheel and his unblinking gaze a notch away form a disgusted glare.

"That's…that's awful…and you think Vie is going to stop them?" I asked quietly.

"Perhaps." He muttered, shrugging.

I sat forward shocked, disgusted, and terrified at what I had just learned. How could someone want that? Even someone as demented as Jagger. Last summer he seemed very angry, but could he truly hate humans that much? "But…but why? Why would Jagger want to do that?" I asked quietly.

"Because he's messed up in the head Raven, he's completely crazy." Alexander responded before making a sharp turn off the highway. We were on the main street of Hipsterville within minutes.

I stared out the window and watched the buildings go by, for the first time in my life I was not happy to be here. My earlier excitement had been smothered by the truth of Jagger and his goals.

"Are we going to the Coffin Club?" I asked.

Alexander nodded; "That's the first stop, if they aren't there I'm dropping you off at your aunt's house an-"

"No you are NOT!" I cut him off. "I'm coming with you, please understand I am not letting you do this on your own, it's my cousin, I'm going to be seventeen in a few months and I don't want to be treated like a kid…especially not by you. I can take care of myself and I'm getting sick of you thinking I can't. If you keep holding my hand and putting me in hiding I'll never fully know how to defend myself. Let me do this with you, please." I had started out angry but as my speech progress I felt my tone and emotion sink into a pleading sadness. I need him to let me do this.

Alexander hesitated, looking more than hurt and I felt a pang of guilt. "Fine, you're right I just don't want anything to happen to you Raven, I love you far too much." He stared straight into my eyes and I had to fight back tears.

"I love you too…I'm not mad Alexander, but you can't keep treating me like I'm incapable of handling these kinds of situations." He nodded, but we didn't speak for the rest of the drive to the Coffin Club.

When we pulled up to the building I pressed my face against the glass, trying to spot the ever elusive Victoria in the line of goths, emos, and punks.

"I'll drop you off here, park the car and come back. Please just wait for me on the curb." Alexander instructed.

I nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Stay on the curb." Alexander repeated forcefully, as if it were the most important thing he'd ever say to me.

"Yes mom," I replied rolling my eyes and shutting the door, but not before seeing the sad look Alexander was giving me. A few moments later he pulled away and I continued to scan the crowed for Vie.

As with every other time I'd been here the line of goths and such extended to the end of the building and beyond. I hoped that Victoria's teal hair would stick out but I wasn't seeing it anywhere. Alexander soon joined me on the curb, we began at the end and walked beside the line scanning and searching for Vie.

"Hey! No cutsies go to the back!" some girl yelled at us as we passed her. She had her hair in two pigtails and looked like a doll that would be sent back to the shop. Her skin was pale and her blue eyes rimmed with so much black she looked like a comic book character.

"We're looking for someone, chill out." I snapped back.

"Uh-huh, no one's ever heard that before Barbie." She responded in her childish voice.

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own damn business you fucking whore, you're voice makes me want to throw up!" A male voice called from a few people ahead of the creepy doll girl, a very familiar male voice.

I smiled and ran ahead a bit to greet Primus and his girlfriend Poison. "Hello Birdie, making enemies with the new kids huh?" Primus joked.

"No…we really are looking for someone." I told him defensively as Alexander came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I forget how possessive vampires can be sometimes.

"Who would that be? We've been here for an eternity; maybe we've seen 'em." Poison asked grabbing Primus's hand.

"A girl, she's about 5'7", has brown hair with teal undertones, she's kind of tan and is probably dressed…eh…in a skimpy outfit." I described.

Poison shook her head. "Haven't seen any one like that…you sure this is the right place to find some one like that?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds more like a Hip-Hop dance clubber, than a Goth one." Primus added.

"She's exploring different styles and ran off from us, she was really excited, but she's known for causing trouble so we were hoping to find her and keep an eye on her." Alexander explained in a smooth lie even I would have believed.

"No…haven't seen her…" Poison said slowly her face getting a slightly red tint as she actually looked at Alexander for the first time.

"Maybe you should look somewhere else." Primus said now becoming jealous of Alexander after witnessing his girlfriends reaction to him.

Alexander nodded. "Thank you, have a good evening." He grabbed my hand and we continued on.

I became discouraged when it was apparent she wasn't in the line. "I don't see her here." I muttered to Alexander as we continued in vain to spot Victoria.

I'd all but given up as we reached the entrance and of course, that's where she was, hanging on the bouncer. How did I not see that coming?

Grabbing Alexander I pointed to Vie, he nodded and pulled me along to the back of the building and around to the special vampire and band entrance. As we walked I looked back to give my cousin a once over and I almost screamed.

She was in a black, short ripped skirt, adorable lace floral lace corset with tights and gloves to match, high-heeled knee high boots with studs along the bottom, and a low cut sleeveless top. There was a black bow tied around her waist that extended enough to make it look like folded bat wings and a cute little bow in her hair.

What. The. BAT?! Those are my clothes! MINE! She ripped up my skirt and cut the top to be way too low! MINE!

The little witch! So that's what she was doing in my room the other day. She wasn't looking for freaking zombie movies she was looking for stuff to steal from me!

I was wondering why some things seemed to have gone missing. How stupid could I be?!

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked, feeling my dramatic mood swing.

"She-she stole my clothes!" I hissed, angrily.

"Don't worry about it Raven, you'll get them back I'm sure." He said quietly.

I sighed, god I'd sounded like such a whiny brat…

"We need to go into the club before she does, if we don't we'll lose sight of her." Alexander said quietly, taking my hand and leading me into the Coffin Club.


End file.
